bully_bull_fightfandomcom-20200216-history
8 (9 movie)
8 is one of the nine main protagonists and the heroic bully to 9, 5 and 6 in Focus Features's 2009 animated film, "9". He is the tallest of the Stitchpunk creation. He is voiced by Fred Tatasciore. Information 8 is a master of his weapons and he is incredibly loyal and obedient (like a faithful dog). He chose brawn over brains, so he's not very bright. He doesn't speak much and is loyal to 1, acting like his bodyguard. He enjoys making fun of the stitchpunks. However, 8 is willing to defend the others from danger. He wields the one half of a scissor and a knife as his weapon his number is found on his right arm. He is bulky and seems to be made out of an old sock. He has a gorilla-like mouth, small eyes and large hands. Story 8 shows and presents himself to 9 and 5 and roughly escorts them and he shoves 9 to the bucket elevator and sniggers. 8 pulls the lever of the bucket elevator to go up. Later, as 9 and 5 returns to the sanctuary, 8 hides himself in the shadow and grabs 9 and 5 and takes them to 1 (who becomes mad at them and lectures 9 for putting everyone in danger) and 8 sharpens his knife. In 1's orders, he takes 9 and 5's belongs and lifts 5 from his crossbow and shakes him up. 9 tries to stop 8 and 8 punches 9 out the way, knocking him to the edge of the floor. 9 tells 1 that he is nothing but a coward, and 8 tries to intimidate 9 but 1 interferes. When the Winged Beast breaks into the sanctuary, 8 tries to beat the beast, but failed and then escapes with the stitchpunks. After 1 nearly falls off the roof, 8 throws his scissor blade at the Beast's fan, and then 8 falls and hangs onto part of a roof beam. The Beast fires it's harpoon close to 8 and 8 falls down to the ground. When 9 and 1 falls, 8 catches them and pushes them out of the way. The Beast cornered the three and 7 appears to fight the Beast, but her leg gets impaled and 9 keeps her from being pulled. 9 tells 8 to cut the cable, and 8 does so. The beast is then crushed by the propellers. Then sanctuary is then destroyed and set on fire, 8 comforts 1 for his loss. The stitchpunks heads toward the Library (their new hideout). 1 orders 8 to keep on a lookout, then 8 steps onto 6's new drawing of the Talisman as he walks by and then snickers. Upon getting outside, 8 briefly looks around for any danger and when everything is fine, he sits on a statue's hand and enjoys tickling himself with his magnet. Later, 8 hears a slithering sound, 8 gets up, draws out his knife and nervously walks down on the bridge. He soon he sees something and, in horror, sees 2's corpse being raised up and emit flashes of bright light, and ends up hypnotized and captured by The Seamstress. 8 is then too late to be saved, because his lifeforms is absorbed by the Fabrication Machine. When 9 opens the Talisman, 8's lifeform first come out, instead of being gruff and rude, he shows his kind smile to the survivors (9, 7, 3 and 4). 6 takes 8 to his memorial stand and 8 and the other stitchpunk lifeforms raises up to the sky and causing it to rain. The Fall Out (Deleted Scene) 6 ask for his key back, but 8 teases him with that. 8 offers it to him but snatches it away throws it away. 6 goes after the key and mutters "My key" three times and 8 walks off and laughs. Trivia *He is the second to die by the Fabrication Machine. Other Wiki's *Heroes Wiki: 8 *9 Wiki: 8 Category:Cartoon Bullies Category:Man Bullies Category:Dimwits Category:Heroic Bullies Category:Deceased Bullies Category:Former Bullies Category:Reformed Category:Protagonists